December 13
by Chocolate Flavoured Robots
Summary: Near decides to give Mello a little gift for his birthday.. At least, that was how it started out. Now their relationship is bordering on something more than just random trysts. What exactly is Mello to Near? Hardcore lemon, Bondage, S&M. MelloxNear.
1. For Mello

**A/N: MY VERY FIRST SUBMISSION. *dies* I love it so.  
**

**Disclaimer: Death Note? Yeah it's not mine. Mello and Near? Not mine either. We'll cry about it later just enjoy the fic.**

**

* * *

  
**

_December 13_

by ChocolateFlavouredRobots

Darkness. Complete darkness. Near saw nothing but it, most likely because of the blindfold he couldn't take off due to the fact his wrists were handcuffed to Mello's headboard. When he told the blonde he was his to play with for his birthday, he didn't expect Mello to haul out the hardcore bondage equipment.

"M-Mello..?" the boy moaned his counterpart's name softly with uncertainty, praying for a reaction. He could hear the sound of leather squeaking and zippers fastening. Near gulped nervously. The whole orphanage was out to what supposedly was Mello's birthday party. A birthday party the blonde had skipped especially to play with Near.

He heard the sound of the bed's springs creaking at the movement of Mello climbing on the bed. Not soon after that, the blonde was sitting on his chest, his lips level to the thin albino boy's ear, whispering words coated with lust and temptation. "What is it, Near?" he asked, kissing the side of the genius' neck softly. "I thought you said you were mine, if only for today.. Don't tell me you want to chicken out now, after I got all dressed up for you.." Running down a gloved finger from his partner's collar bone along his abdomen all the way to his navel, the leather-clad self proclaimed 'sex on legs' licked N's neck and began sucking on it lightly, determined to leave its mark.

"N-no.. I meant that I was yours to play with.. It's.. It's just--" Near's sentence was cut short when Mello's fingers made its way back up to the pink nub of his nipple and pinched it tightly, provoking a loud cry.

"That's adorable. I love your screams.." Mello cooed parting his lips from his plaything's neck, gazing at the dark blur of the figure that was Near and at the hickey he had just left. The only light in the room came out from under the locked bedroom door; he could still make out Near's reactions and expressions and that was good enough for him. "Louder.. I need to hear you louder.." Mello mumbled to himself, gripping Near's sides and running his tongue down his rival's chest. Near shuddered violently and half-screamed again, the feel of Mello's warm tongue on his skin literally taking the breath out of him.

N bit down his lip, shutting his eyes underneath the blindfold. Emotions were a sign of weakness and no matter how much he loved being taken control of, he would never admit it and more importantly, he would never give up without a fight. Although this bondage thing was a turn on beyond belief.. Near tried crossing his legs awkwardly to calm his erection, hoping Mello wouldn't notice how hard he had gotten already and take things even furthur. Who knows what Mello could have in store for him.. Near was not a virgin but he sure as hell felt as helpless as one when he was underneath Mello.

Mello grinned, amused by the sounds Near made. Noises only he would hear, and he wanted to force the boy to make more. He wanted to make him scream louder.. Anything to make him scream louder. Mello's fingers ventured down again from Near's nipple only to be replaced by his mouth, his tongue flicking over the small nub until it was bright pink and swollen and the bearer was panting in ecstasy. "Moan my name.." Mello commanded in a soft tone, pushing his swollen, saliva coated lips against Near's. Near, took back in surprise by this sweet and sentimental gesture kissed back. He moaned his response in his dominator's mouth almost inaudibly. "Mello..~"

M smirked, still amazed about the effect he had on Near. He kneeled down between N's legs after he had coaxed them apart with soft reassurances and a gentle rub to the head of his cock through his underwear. Tugging down on N's baggy white pants, Mello licked his lips as he caught the full sight of his victim's arousal. It was beautiful. Near was very well endowed and to add to it, he was dripping in pre-cum. Mello _tsk, tsk'd_ at this disapprovingly. "This'll never ever do..." he muttered as he took out a small device out of his corset, leaning down closer to the beautiful length that was Nia.

Near whimpered as he felt the cool air hit his erection. He could feel that hungry expression in Mello's eyes he did not have to see to know was all over his face. He let out a small _'nhn' _as he felt something warm and plastic wrap around the head of his cock. As if he read his mind, Mello answered him blatantly, "A cock ring. It'll stop you from cumming before me, prolonging playtime, you big headed twit," Mello teased. His form of affection was either very sexual or somewhat harsh, which was fine to Near. He never saw Mello as a compassionate lover and that he definitely was not.

Mello's tongue broke Near out of his thoughts when it ran down the length of his boyhood. Crying out helplessly, the albino grew under the skillful tongue that Mello flicked softly here and there, savouring the taste of Near. He took the full length in his mouth and began bobbing his head. Near fidgeted, moaned, and whimpered, louder this time. He wanted so bad to cum inside his lovers mouth and get it over with but the damned restrainsts stopped him. Softly, he uttered a string of cuss words under his breath. He would get Mello back for this..

Mello pulled Near out of his mouth and smiled, kissing the head of him ever so softly. He brought his body back up over him and straddled him once more, his mouth to his victim's ear.

"It's time for the _pièce de résistance,_" Mello whispered into Near's ear in his impeccable french accent, his voice raspy with anticipation and some other emotion he could not make out. It sent shivers up Near's spine. The blonde took the key to the handcuffs from his bedroom dresser and uncuffed Near, only to turn him around and to cuff him down once more with him lying on his stomach. After tucking the key safely into his garter, he pulled Near's bottom half forward, with his tush sticking up in the air. Near whimpered when Mello kissed it softly. "It's as adorable as ever.." he murmured just loud enough for Near to hear. Mello leaned over to his nightstand and took out a tube of lubrication he had been saving just in case he ever caught Near or any other visitor he happened to fancy in his room, alone. The boy opened it and squirted out just enough to cover his index and middle fingers then set it back down on the nightstand. "Get ready love, this will feel a bit cold.." he said as he slid the first finger into Near's entrance.

"Aaahh..!!" A loud and beyond arousing cry came from the albino's lips. His eyes teared up as he dug his fingernails into his palms and felt Mello's finger working its way up inside of him. Slowly, another finger was worked in, which provoked another whimper and groan. "Mello.. Me-llo.." Near repeated again and again as lubricated fingers slid in and out of the tight entrance, scissoring and stretching. Mello at this point was far past the point of trying to be coy. He was drinking in the heated moans of his name eagerly, his erection growing worse against the corset he adorned. It was leather too, which made the pressure even more delectably painful. As much as he loved torturing Nia, he'd have to relieve himself soon or he'd explode.

Giving up being gentle, Mello pulled off the zipper to his corset, slid out his fingers and pushed up inside Near roughly, moaning aloud at the warmth he felt inside of him. It felt even better than it had the first time he had taken Near's innocence in the boy's very own bathroom, which he thought was near impossible. He heard a surprised moan part from swollen pink lips and grinned, taking it as a plea to continue. Mello thrust eagerly into Near, each time hitting the area that he knew drove his companion crazy.

"Nnhn--.." Near groaned through gritted teeth when Mello grabbed his cock, fingering the plastic over the head of it. "Do you want me to take it off, Nia..?" Mello gazed at Near, his eyes half-lidded and chuckled at the genius' failed attempts at hiding his reactions. He knew that now Near didn't have the train of thought to form a proper sentence so he wasn't surprised that Near just responded with a simple nod. "Then beg me. I want to hear you plead.." Mello challenged, thrusting once more deep inside of Near.

"P--.. please, Mello.." he managed to whimper after that dirty trick his lover had just pulled. "Please what.." Near shivered when Mello ran his tongue along the nape of his neck, asking that same question once more. "Please.. The ring.." Nudging Near, he reminded him of the name he was instructed to call him, if only in the bedroom. "...M-master.."

Mello flicked off the handy device and began thrusting into Near once more. He was on the edge of breaking as well, though he'd never show it until the moment arose. He felt the familiar feeling strike his groin and began to rock his hips harder, wanting to get the most reaction out of his partner as possible.

"Ahh.. Ahhh... Mello!!" Near cried out loudly as he felt Mello spilling deep inside of him, his seed spilling all over the white once-pristine bedsheets as well at that moment. Mello rocked his hips back and forth again a few more times to ride out the last waves of ecstasy as he pulled out of Near. He took the key back out, finally releasing Near from his handcuffs. Near took this opportunity to pull both the blindfold off and Mello down for a passionate and vehement kiss, sliding his tongue hungrily against the other's. After a few minutes of that, he pulled his mouth away and wrapped his arms around his companion.

"Happy birthday, Mello..."

* * *

**A/N: Review, alert, favorite, etc, please. I live for it. o -e It'll get me to update faster too, so.. *wink, wink*  
**


	2. Moan

**A/N: YES! Continuations~! Thank FragilePuzzle, for her amazing stories which provided inspiration for me, and for her requesting another chapter! This is gonna turn into an all-out story plot thing for me. Oh boy. Work..**

**This chapter was named after the song Moan by Cute Is What We Aim For, by the way. :3  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2, _Moan_

Near sat in the center of the common room, feeling Mello's relentless stare piercing through the back of his skull. It was annoying. He tugged his sleeves down just as he had all day in an attempt to conceal the markings on his wrists that had been made the previous night during the little birthday rendezvous he had arranged just for the blonde. The albino sighed, standing. He looked down at his puzzle. The pieces were scattered all across the wooden board, not one piece in place. Near bit his lip and shuffled out of the common room, toward his bedroom. Concentration was out of the question.

Mello licked his lips, watching Near leave the room. His was basically eye-humping the poor boy and not doing too god of a job hiding it, provoking a few odd stares from by-standers. He left the kids he had sat with and followed Near, shoving his chocolate bar into his back pocket. It would be of use later..

Near turned the corner of the hallway that lead to his room. He had his very own hallway to himself but it wasn't because he was particularly favored over the other children. It was the opposite of that; no child wanted to room close to the boy. It was like he was a disease.. But Near took that as an advantage. He did not have to bother dealing with other children, and right now he needed that. His mind was a mess right now. Shuffling into to the washroom, Near walked up to one of the sinks. Pulling up his sleeves, the boy stared at his wrists. Until those marks faded off his body, he could not risk getting caught. If it meant he be more distant than so be it. The title of L was more important than anything.

Mello stalked Near like a fucking hawk. He took quiet footsteps, ducked when necessary, and still remained close enough to be able to faintly smell the boy's lavender shampoo.. Eventually Mello had watched Near go into the washroom. A grin flashed onto his face as fond memories were brought back to his mind. The washroom was where he and Near had first.. Well, you know.

Near turned on the faucet, splashing his face with water and letting out a silent sigh as he watched the water drip from his white curls. He began to think about Mello. Mello, the boy who was supposedly his rival. Mello, the boy who once hated him and once tried to avoid like he was HIV in its purest form. Now he was being stalked, his body was being used, and yet he could not find himself to hate the boy.

He never did, even when Mello did choose to bully him.. and hit him.. And stuffed his head in a toilet..

Near turned around and was barely able to refrain a yelp. The blonde menace himself was behind him, smiling ear to ear with a glint in his eye that Near did _not _like. He tried to back away but the sink digging into his hips refused to be budged. Mello's smile widened (something which Near thought defied the laws of physics) as he took ahold of still sore wrists in his hands, grasping them firmly. He put his lips by the albino's ear and whispered softly, in a voice laced with undeniable want, "...Afternoon, Snowflakes."

Near whimpered. The feel of Mello's breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine and he bit back a moan, simply droning out his response as apathetically as he could. "Good afternoon, Mello.."

Mello grimaced. He wanted emotion. He could see the physical affect he had on Near, but he needed to hear it. He needed to know how much his rival would crack, how loud he would scream.. Mello pushed the boundaries farther. He sat Near on the sink and pried his thighs open, positioning himself on his knees.

Near's eyes widened and his face turned red. He let out a soft moan as he felt Mello's mouth press over the cloth that covered the most sensitive part of his body that separated his bare skin from an eager tongue that wanted to taste and savor every single drop of Near.

"Nghh.." Slender, pale, shaking fingers gripped the porcelain sink. The pleasure was overwhelming.. He had to keep the sounds in. He just had to; he wouldn't let Mello undo years of training himself to not show emotion.. Dignity was the least he could preserve. And dignity was something Mello was very good at ruining.

The blonde smiled at the sound. "Louder.." Still sucking on the cloth making it damp, Mello reached a hand up and unbuttoned Near's shirt with his forefingers. As soon as N's chest was halfway bare, the chocoholic reached his forefingers up to pinch the small pink nubs of Near's nipple. Crying out, the small boy threw his head back. His eyes were glassy and his breathing was becoming labored. It felt too good.. It was all too good...

He smiled, tasting the slightest bit of pre-cum through the cloth. He pulled his mouth away and kissed Near who eventually opened his mouth reluctantly, letting Mello's tongue invade his mouth. Mello pulled off Near's baggy cotton pants and his underwear in one movement and unbuttoned his own jeans eagerly. The pressure against his boxers was unbearable, so he pulled those down too.

Wide eyes met Mello's throbbing member and pale thin legs were pushed up, revealing a tight entrance. Mello eased his body foward and Near let out a heated groan as the blonde boy's length was pushed into him, dry. Right now, Mello was in no mood to prepare Near. He needed to get used to the feeling anyway.

"Mello..!!" The sound of his name being shouted out sent shivers up Mello's spine. He urged himself farther into Near. The tightness was almost painful. Almost.

Near whimpered. He knew it was physically impossible, but it felt as if Mello was going to break him in half. Helplessly, Near wrapped his arms around his counterpart's neck and gave up. He began moaning and shifted his hips, unwittingly pushing himself farther onto Mello's erection.

"A-aahh..~!" The cry that broke from Near's lips was a sweet taste. Mello thrusted again, pressing himself fully inside of Near. Grabbing Near's wrists which were still sore from their previous encounter, Mello began thrusting roughly inside the albino. He never held back before, so why start now?

His body was shaking. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, but he still couldn't get enough. The thin, pale arms wrapped around his companion. Although he was drifting in and out of consciousness, the whimpers and moans kept coming all the same.

Mello let out a soft moan, smiling. It was heaven inside Near and once one encounters heaven, they often become addicted. Yes, that was it. They were addicted off of each other. Neither of them could stay away from the other for too long and if they were ever forced to, when they met again they did not hold back.. In _any_ way. Was that all Near was to him? A drug? Mello groaned loudly and was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Near tighten around him, which made him come deep inside of the boy.

N orgasmed along with M. He panted heavily and tried to regain his composure. His body was tired and his breathing eventually calmed down. The boy's eyes drifted onto his counterpart's, studying him carefully.

"..It would've been better with handcuffs," Mello stated with a small chuckle when his body finally calmed down and he noticed Near staring at him. He reached forward to wipe Near's cheek off with his shirt, which shamefully held Near's own cum. Mello smirked, stopping himself and decided to lick the spot, which made Near blush and look away, curling a silvery lock between his fingers.

"Mello should not tease me like that."

"Who said anything about trying to tease you?" Mello joked. He smiled at Near and motioned toward the showers. "But now that you speak of it.. Do you wanna get cleaned up properly?" Nodding, the blush was still prominent in his face and his body was still flushed with the aftermath of lovemaking. Unbeknownst to the genius Nia, it made him look more irresistible to Mello than he could have ever tried to comprehend. Near got up off of the sink and shoved off his white button-down shirt then headed toward one of the washroom's showers. Mello followed suit, but blushed intensely when he had shed his own clothes as his gaze drifted down onto Near's.. Uhm.. Heiny.

The blonde bit his lip. Watching the pantsless albino walking away just made him want to play with the boy more.. To push something inside of him and see how loud he would scream, or if he would even go so far as to cry. He winced at the erection he had given himself and cursed under his breath. _Damn Near.._

Nia gasped as Mero pushed him against the shower's wall, sucking at his neck eagerly. "Mello..!!" The name came out as a high-pitched mewl, which was responded to by a tongue sliding across the pale white chest.

"I'm having fun, Near." He kissed up the boy's neck and grinded himself against Nia, showing him what he had done, what he was responsible for.

"H-harder.." The small plea was so beautiful coming from who it did come from. Mello obeyed and thrusted his hips again. Mello's lips pushed hungrily against Near's. They remained like that for what seemed like eternity, which really wouldn't have been unpleasant for either for them. Instead of going farther Mello pulled away, much to Near's dismay. He turned on the shower then stared at his little sheep cripple, who was pouting and looking in Mello's words, 'so damn rapable'_._

Mello let the water run down his body and smiled at Near. "..Do you like what you see?"

Near slowly nodded, pre-occupied with eye-humping Mello. Mello was an active boy, so his body corresponded with that. Although underdeveloped, his muscles were toned, yet subtle. His body was slim, yet not sickly frail like Near believed he himself was. Mello was powerful and Near knew not to underestimate him. He had never before got the chance to study Mello's features.. At least, not like _this._

Mello bit his lip and waited for Near to notice the part of his body he wanted him to focus on. Though he was not patient in any sense of the word, he would wait. In the meantime, he was amused by the soothing feeling of water running down his back and the delectable albino gawking at him.

Near almost died. His face turned an almost indescribable bright red, his mouth dropped and a feeling of lust hit his groin. He pushed his legs together awkwardly as he covered his eyes, only to peek through his fingers to look at the sight laid out before him. And oh, what a sight it was.

Mello was aroused. Near stared at the full length in amazement. He had no idea Mello was actually _that_, um.. Big. He whimpered softly at the notion that Mello had fit all of that inside of him. Suddenly, his tush became very sore.

* * *

**A/N: wf[wvnw AWKWARD NEAR IS AWKWARD. (And rapable.)**

**I know this was a bad place to end at but I'm planning something fun for the next in an attempt to not make this whole series a plotless lemon. xD**

**I wanted so bad to write "Near shit bricks when he saw Mello's boner", but I decided against it. xD It would've made for an interesting line though, would it have not? :P**

**By the way, I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm a lazy ass. Hm.. I'll start making a schedule to update my stories so I can be more organized. Until then..**

**Mello and Near forever~!**


	3. Interruptions

Chapter 3, _Interruptions_

Mello ran his tongue from Near's collarbone, up his neck, to lick the shell of Near's ear, which brought a broken cry through pink lips. He pinned the boy's arms above his head and began to suck on his neck, intending to leave another love bite on Near. It was too fun to play with the boy like this.

"Mello.." Near bit back a moan as Mello pinched his ass and looked up at him with an accomplished smirk.

"What is it, Near dearest~?" The blonde cooed, kissing the curve of his neck tenderly.

"Mello, I h--" Near was cut off by the sound of footsteps and voices coming from the hallway. The sound of a few children speaking to each other was barely audible through the door of the washroom.

"I think I saw Mello come through here!" Mello bit down on his lip an cursed under his breath at the mention of his own name. Right now he didn't need other children. The company he _wanted _was with Near. The boy did wonders at satisfying his needs.

"_Here?_ But this is Near's hallway.. I don't think Mello would be _here, _of all places_._" A small chuckle, this time on Near's part. The ignorance of some people amused him endlessly. It caught Mello off guard. Near.. Laughed. He actually laughed. The blonde and leaned toward the small boy, bringing his lips by Near's ear and speaking in a low, hushed tone.

'You should laugh more often.. It sounds cute.'

Near flushed. Was that a compliment regarding something other than his ass?

"Yeaaahhh, I guess you're right. C'mon, he might be outside!" Then the sound of footsteps running off.

Mello brought his lips to the albino's and sliding his tongue in promptly after that, picking things off where they had left. The way Near tasted.. He was surprisingly sweet, yet the taste still was more subtle than chocolate; like a faint vanilla flavor. Though Mello loved chocolate more than anything, vanilla wasn't too bad either. Not when along with it the satisfaction of forcing emotion, noises and reactions off of his favorite plaything. He bit down on his lip and pulled away, the trail of saliva quickly getting washed away by the pouring water.

The blonde boy got up and turned the shower off. He took a towel and wiped off his own body. He then wrapped the towel around his waist. Mello went back to Near, took his hand, and lead him out of the small stall, grabbing another towel for Near. He gently ran it over Near's pale skin, which now thanks to him was no longer irritatingly flawless. It was now bruised with Mello's love bites located mainly around Near's neck, but also were placed selectively around his inner thighs, his lower back, and in various areas around his chest. After he finished drying Near off, Mello wrapped the towel around Near's waist as well.

Near felt even more blood rush to his face. Why was Mello being so.. So caring? It was almost like he was something precious that Mello did not want injured.. But then again, he could just be a toy to Mello, a current favorite toy that could be thrown away at any given time if a more amusing object of interest were to be found. Upon this thought, Near's heart became very heavy. He went on wondering why something so simple as the truth would make him feel so terrible, only stopping when he realized Mello was pulling him towards the door to the washroom, intending to go back to his own room.

---

When they got to his room, Near was still thinking about what he possibly was to Mello, trying to figure out at this point why he cared at all. While Near was in mid-thought, Mello had walked up behind him and hugged him, having discarded his towel on the floor. "Oh-ho, what's this..?" Mello smirked, staring at the very same bulge in Near was absent-mindedly staring at. "Near, did I make you excited?" The chocoholic pulled Near tighter to his naked body, which did not in any way help the boy's forgotten situation _at all._

"Mello.. It hurts." Near whispered. He wanted Mello to touch him. He needed Mello to touch him. And besides, it was starting to hurt.

"And what do you want me to do about it, _little_ Near?" Mello teased, easing his hand into the towel and running a finger down Near's not-yet-fully-developed length. In response, Near took hold of Mello's finger and opened his mouth, beginning to suck on it slowly. Mello's face reddened, watching as Near added another finger, the smaller boy eventually getting around to sucking on 3 digits. He parted his lips, taking them out and looking back at Mello, blush dusting his cheeks.

"Please... Inside of me..."

That was definitely what he had wanted to hear. "Only if you insist," Mello responded, picking Near up bridal-style (which wasn't too hard considering Near weighed about 60 pounds) and taking him to the bed. Mello didn't bother to hesitate. He had situated Near on his back and had spread his legs. His fingers still slick with Near's saliva, were pressed inside the tight entrance one at a time. This would be the.. The 6th time this had happened? The sensations were still beyond amazing. The noises, the scent of lovemaking, the touches, the tastes.. Or maybe it was just Mello?

Near cried out in pleasure when he felt all three of Mello's fingers scissor inside of him. It was amazing how gentle Mello could be if he actually _tried._

"Mello..!" That cry basically was like someone taking a hammer to the sad excuse for sanity Mello had left. Every single time he provoked a sound from Near's lips, he broke a little more. A small chip to his ability to keep hold of sanity, then another, then another.. He was at Near's mercy. No, no matter how long they were ever apart.. Near would be his drug. His addiction.. For life. He knew that for sure.

He placed himself at Near's entrance. He gripped pale thighs which were already bruised from times before, and began to ease himself inside. But then..

"NEAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

The voice didn't belong to Mello. It didn't belong to Roger and it didn't belong to Matt. It sure as hell didn't belong to Near himself. The high-pitched tone of the voice and the oh-so familiar incessant and beyond irritating sound of a fist pounding at the door gave away the identity of the person immediately. Who else would bother to barge in Near's room besides Mello?

"Linda," Mello sneered.

"NEAARRR, OPEN THE DOOR OR I'M COMING IN~!" Near's eyes widened. Linda? Come in his room? While he was naked in _this _position? With Mello? Really, this day couldn't get any better for him.

Mello scrambled off the bed and took out a pair of his clothes he had left in Near's room for just this purpose in his dresser. He also took out clothes for Near, and threw them at the boy, motioning for him to get dressed. Mello scrambled into the small closet the albino had in his room and silently shut the door of it behind him.

Linda came in just as Near had done up the last button on his shirt. "Hello Linda," he said, staring up at her expressionlessly. He kept his thighs together, concealing the little dilemma Mello was _about_to solve before this stupid, stupid girl had interrupted.

"Near!" Linda said, cheerily, flopping onto his bed. At this time, Mello had managed to get his pants and his shirt on without a noise, which was pretty damn hard because Near's closet floor was littered with all kinds of toys, sadly none of them sexual in the least. Then again, that robot over there was shaped pretty conveniently..

"What is it that you want, Linda?" Near asked, curling a lock of his hair and studying the girl. Linda herself was so.. plain. Brown pigtails, an oversized sweatshirt and a skirt. Intrusive and ignorant. She was like all the other girls in the orphanage, except for one thing. She had an affinity for Near, which for whatever reason he couldn't decipher.

"I wanted to give you this!" Linda chirped. She shoved a small toy in his hands and ran off, giggling to herself.

The boy looked after her strangely, then looked down at the toy. It was a plush.. With white hair.. And white clothes.. It reminded him of a voodoo doll. How.. Not creepy at all.

"Mello.. You can come out now.." Near said. Mello came out immediately after that, nearly tripping on and landing on his face over an Optimus Prime action figure. He caught himself though and sighed in relief.

"What the hell did _she _want?" Mello asked, straightening the wrinkles out of his black long-sleeved shirt.

"..I do not know, Mello. She just came, gave me this," Near said, holding up the voodoo-esque toy. "And left." Mello walked over to Near took the toy in his hand and grimaced at it, then tossed it over his shoulder carelessly.

"That thing wasn't worth stopping what we had started." Near nodded in agreement, still going on curling the same lock of his hair.

"Though I do agree, I don't think I am in the mood to continue what we had started."

Mello sighed in agreement, taking a chocolate bar from the stash he had also kept in Near's room. He sat down beside his counterpart. After a few moments of silence, Mello had caught Near staring at him, blushing. "What is it, you shrimpy twat?"

Near leaned forward. A few inches away from his face, he could hear Mello's breathing.. Short and anxious.. His lips met with Mello's. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. Mello pulled Near onto his lap. He tangled his fingers around Near's damp curls as the small boy wrapped his arms around Mello's neck. After a few moments, Mello was unable to withstand both the weight and the pleasure and let his body relax, lying down on the bed, as he let Near take the top position. Fingertips ran up Near's shirt innocently. So soft.. He loved the feel of Near.. The taste of Near.. He loved.. Near..?

Surely he doesn't_ love _Near himself, even if he was addicted to him. It was purely a sexual want, right? ..Right?

Mello broke the kiss and looked up at Near, his bewilderment evident in his ice-blue eyes. "Near.. I.. I.."

"Yes..?" Near whispered, kissing Mello's cheek shyly.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Near.." Mello said, easing Near off him. He got up and walked out of the room. Near stared after him with a confused look, then lied back down on his bed, sighing. That blonde.. He would be the end of him. He just knew it.

--

Mello walked into his room, lying down on his bed. Already it felt strange being alone in a bed.. What was Near doing to him? He sighed exasperated, suddenly feeling very tired. He hugged his pillow and dug his face into it.

"Hey Mells!" Matt said, walking into the room, turning off his Game Boy Advanced and looking up at the other boy with a lollipop in his mouth. Mello responded with a tired, _'Nngggh...'._

"Tired, huh? Where've you been lately?" Mello replied with the same exact noise. "Really? Fascinating," Matt joked, plopping down on a green beanbag and kicking a few dirty magazines to the side. "Hey Mells, what's today?" The same sound again. Matt snorted and chucked a nylon football at Mello, hitting him in the arm.

With an angry grunt, Mello sat up, rubbed his arm and sighed. "It's the 16th, Matt."

"The 16th.. Only 9 more days." The gamer said to himself, smiling.

9 more days?.. In 9 more days would be the 25th.. Christmastime. Mello never got that holiday. He only liked it because he'd get free chocolate from everyone in the orphanage in exchange for him not to beat them to a bloody pulp.

"What about Christmas is so fascinating, honestly? I don't get what the hype is about a fat guy committing a crime by trespassing onto people's properties and leaving flammable, biohazardous toys small children could easily choke on?" Mello stated blankly, with little to no interest in his voice. Yup, Near was definitely rubbing off on him.

"No.. Not that.. I don't care about the presents this time. I mean, video games are fun; I just plan to do something with someone this year." Matt said. He avoided Mello's gaze, keeping his eyes on his blank Game Boy Advanced's screen.

"Well don't keep your panties in a knot, tell me what it is!" Mello said, throwing a pillow at Matt. Matt laughed and let the pillow hit his face, then fall to the floor onto something that looked like week-old pizza..

"No way in hell, man! You'll be angry."

"Angry?" Mello asked, wondering whether or not to eat the chocolate bar he had taken just yet.

"Yes, angry. As in mad. Annoyed. Peeved. Pissed off."

"I know what angry means, dipshit! I felt that emotion more than once! But I still wanna know what you're gonna do," Mello said, crossing his arms and blowing a lock of hair out of his face.

"I.. I wanna use a mistletoe on someone. There. Not telling you anymore." Matt said, burying his face in the pillow in embarrassment.

"Awwww! Matty-baby-boo wants to get his first wittle kiss! With who? With who?" the blonde said, walking over to Matt and pinching his cheeks, talking to him in baby talk, which really pissed Matt off.

"Cut it out, Mello. For your information, it's not my first!.. I've kissed someone before.. I.. I just wanna do it again. It's been a while."

"That's nice to know, but tell me who it is, damn it, I want to know!" Mello demanded, letting go of Matt's cheeks and getting an evil glint in his eye. "..Or I'll flush Mario down the toilet!"

Matt's eyes widened beneath the thick goggles. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would.. If you don't tell me."

"But.. Mello.. Mario! Mother fucking Mario! You.. You can't do that to him! He's like Jesus, Mello, only in the form of an Italian plumber!" Matt mentally groaned, remembering Mello was the type of person would do anything he felt like, no matter what. "Fine.. It's.. It's gonna with be someone you know. I'm not saying anything else. You can't make me."

Mello bit the inside of his cheek and went back to the bed, thinking to himself for a few moments. There were only a few people he knew Matt would think get angry at for Matt wanting to kiss.

"..LINDA?! Oh god, Matt, you want to kiss LINDA?!" Mello accused, a look of pure disgust coming across his face.

"What?! Ew, no! Guess again, asshat!"

"Wait.. Don't tell me.. It's me.."

"Don't be stupid, Mello. I'm around you all the time. If I wanted to kiss you, I would have done it by now."

Mello sighed in relief and laid his head down on the bed, letting his muscles relax for a minute. Immediately upon realizing the only other possibility, he tensed up once more. "..Near."

Matt blushed, turning his gaze away from Mello yet again and confirming his worst nightmare. Mello shifted slightly, staring at Matt, wide-eyed. Matt wanted to kiss Near. Why Near of all people? Why couldn't Matt have liked someone else? Hell, he could have even leaned to cope if Matt had wanted Linda. But Near was his and his only.. If Mello had anything to say about it, that was how it was going to stay.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: **(1)Situation- A pitched tent. A woody. A stiffy. A boner. AN ERECTION. That clear enough for ya? xD

Anyway, how did I do?! I know I held off on updating this.. For a really long time. I'm sorry. :c

I fail at drama and the element of surprise. I'm sorry.. I hope you at least enjoyed the lime and let that excuse me from the poor excuse of a plot I'm making~

I'm giving you all a hint on the next chapter because I'm nice like that.

Angry sex and a chocolate fetish. Oh yeah. I'm going there. All for you. NOW INSPIRE ME WITH REVIEWS THAT TELL ME TO HAUL ASS IN WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!

..I wonder why I've been ending every author's note with a caps-lock'd review whoring? Hm. Oh well. REVIEW/ALERT NAOPLZ.


	4. Remembering

**A/N:** ..LOL I just realized December 13 had 6,969 words in it before I uploaded this chapter! Anyway, this chapter is in this format because I wanted to try out writing in perspective/first-person and see how hard I failed. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 4, Remembering

_Matt's POV_

Two days. It had been two days since I told Mello.. No, more like since Mello found out I liked Near. I was honestly surprised he hadn't decided to throw a bitch-fit. I mean, I thought he _hated _Near.. Well anyway, I haven't seen him since; counting out yesterday when he came back for curfew, but that was it. He didn't even bother to talk to me when he went to our room. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Near around a whole lot lately either. Huh. Oh well..

I was in the common room, sitting by the window and playing my Gameboy Advance. Pausing the game, I looked up and held my breath, half-expecting Near to come through the door to play with his puzzle again so we could talk about.. Nothing, really. When we spoke, we never really spoke about anything of importance, but I liked talking to him anyway. He would actually listen to me and answer me like he _cared_.

I really liked him. I wanted to touch him and kiss him and make him feel like.. Like I was somebody. Somebody he couldn't live without. I would kill to be Near's lifeline. (Ironic, huh?) The day I had met Near was also the day I had gotten my first kiss. Back then, I never thought much of it, since I was still too ignorant to know the significance of an actual kiss. I don't think Near did either, though..

---

Flashbacktiemlol.

_It was afternoon and the sun was setting. I was outside, sitting on the porch of the orphanage. That day Mello and I had had a fight, over something stupid I think. I don't really remember. What set me off though was the black car pulling up to the driveway of the orphanage. I was startled, so I jumped into the area of the porch which was covered by a couple bushes._

_I watched two people get out of the car. The first one I easily recognized as Roger, the other.. A girl. A bit younger than I was. She had curly white hair, dainty features and wore baggy white clothes. Her eyes were large, and a deep gray color. She was.. Different. Kind of cute, though. I assumed she was another kid who was brought to Wammy's. This girl was the.. The third this week brought?_

_Roger and the new girl walked to the porch in silence, the girl having taken Roger's hand childishly. I hopped out of the bushes and appeared in front of them with a smile, nearly giving Roger a heart attack. I loved doing that._

"_Hey Roger! Who's the new girl?"_

"_Matt..! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?! Honestly, you and Mello are going to be the end of me," Roger sighed, rubbing his temples._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, you still haven't answered my question.."_

"_This is Near--" the girl had cut him off, staring at me with wide eyes._

"_I am not a girl." Her.. Erm, his voice was soft, but cold. His eyes were slanted and he had reached a hand to curl around a lock of hair._

"_Near.." My voice was.. Well, I think at that point I had pretty much developed a crush on the boy. Hell, I didn't even care he was a boy. He was too cute for me to care either way. "Roger, I think you can have the rest of the night off! I'll show Near around!" I said, taking Near by the wrist and running off, practically dragging the boy along with me._

"_Matt, you come back here, this.." was all I heard before the man's voice trailed off into the distance. I laughed and ducked behind a corner, bringing Near down with me. He stumbled to his knees and glared at me, panting slightly._

"_Why did you.."_

"_You're really cute." The smallest hint of pink dusted onto the boy's cheeks and I smiled._

"_You shouldn't say things like that.."_

"_Why not? I think you're really cute. There's nothing wrong with it." I replied, smiling a bit wider. Holding my hand out, I continued talking. "I'm Matt. Nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Na--" the boy stopped himself then continued after a few seconds. "Near. I am Near." Near took my hand helped him up after standing up myself._

"_Come on..I'll show you around!" I didn't let go of Near's hand because.. Well, because I didn't want to. Back then, I don't think I realized it, but I had fallen HARD for the little albino boy at that point._

_I showed him around the orphanage like I had said I would. I showed him the Library, the Common Room (which he seemed to like a lot), the bedrooms, the kitchens, the washrooms, and finally the outside of the orphanage, near the place where a few of the children played football. There he had turned to me and smiled.. An actual smile. The first one I had seen on Near and it looked really good on him._

"_Thank you, Matt. I do think I can handle myself from here."_

"_No problem Near, any t--" He had cut me off my pulling me down to his height, which was a few inches shorter than me, and pressed his lips against mine. Like velvet.. We stayed like that for who knows how long, I just knew it could have lasted longer. I (stupid as I was) pulled away too soon and had stared at him, blushing. "W-what was that?"_

"_A thank-you." Near said simply, seeming unruffled and turning away, walking back to the orphanage to go look for Roger, I assumed. Watching him walk away, I pouted, wishing he would have stayed long enough for me to show him my 'your welcome'._

Endflashbacktiem

Shooing the bad thoughts away, I focused back on the prospect of being able to kiss Near again and actually being able to start something with the little white-haired sheep, something I have called him before and he had objected to. I chuckled to myself, absent-mindledly unpausing my game and letting Mario get screwed over by a Goomba. The small, disappointing tune that always played when Mario lost a life snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked back down at the game.

"..Aw, fuck."

* * *

**A/N: **REALLY, REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. Why? Kink is up next, but I wanted Matt to get his input as to why he likes Near. Oh-ho, a plot twist~ Neary kissed Matty. What's Mello gonna do about it when he finds out? YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE WHEN I GET AROUND TO WRITING IT/THINKING IT UP.

For now, review/alert? :D


	5. Chocolate and Lace Panties

**A/N:** Blah, blah, a double upload 'cause you all deserve it. HERE is the kink. Yeah, I'm sorry you had to wait an extra-short chapter and had to click a total of ONE MORE TIMES to view it. Now read your hearts out, loveys!

* * *

Chapter 5, _Chocolate and Lace Panties_

Near stretched, getting up off his bed. Like always, his bottom was sore and he was still tired, but he would have to deal with it. He was used to it anyway.

Looking out the window, the boy noted it was early morning. He began to slip his clothes off, letting them drop onto the floor and picked them up, tossing them into the hamper. He reverted his gaze to the full-length mirror at the edge of his room. Gazing at the nude figure blankly, he studied himself. A frail, thin figure and pale skin marred with bite marks, scratch marks, bruises and hickeys looked back at him. Near held back a hiss of pain as he always had, running a hand across all of the imperfections in his skin.

All because of Mello..

Grimly, he reminded himself that he would never be anything more to Mello than he already was. Only a toy, much like the ones he played with each and every day when the blonde didn't lock him in his bedroom and continued to use his body even further. Nothing would happen even if he did happen to fall in l.. lo.. No, he wouldn't even think of it. He couldn't love Mello because Mello didn't love him.

Near walked over to his dresser, intending to get dressed. He tilted his head to the side upon seeing something folded into a neat square and a small note beside it. He opened the note and read it silently. Two words, written in what Near had come to recognize as Mello's writing were printed neatly on the paper.

_'Wear it.'_

Near picked up the square, feeling upon touch that it was a sort of fabric and watched as it came unfolded. Oh joy. Mello had left him panties. With an inaudible sigh, Near slipped the poor excuse for an article of clothing on, looking at himself in the mirror once again. Lace, see-through panties. Like he couldn't tell what was gonna happen today.

The white-haired boy pulled his regular clothing on and left his room, closing the door behind him quietly. He headed toward the kitchen to get something to eat before he would head back to the common room for Mello to find him and do whatever he pleased with his body.

---

I made my way to the kitchen, which was easy since nobody was awake at this time. Opening the fridge, I bent over and searched for something to eat, almost expecting Mello to jump out of nowhere and begin to dry-hump me like a dog in heat. After a few minutes of just bending over, looking through the fridge and having the panties ride up into my behind, I stood up, deciding on a peach for breakfast.

I opened my mouth to take a bite of the fruit and felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and a pair of lips to my ear.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Good morning, Mello." I responded, looking back at him, expressionless. He slipped a hand down my pants, running his fingers up my thigh and then around the small ribbon on the side of the panties he had left for me.

"So you wore them for me?" he asked, kissing my neck. Nodding, I let his fingers roam. They rested around my tush, squeezing gently which made me yelp. He knocked the peach out of my hand and shoved me into the nearest room, cupping my mouth with his hand to keep me silent.

---

"Mine.. Mine... Mine... _Mine_..." Mello repeated this again and again as he thrusted into me. Now that I think of it, he had done this for the past couple days. He refused to say anything else to me during our little interludes. He had also abandoned all notion of trying to be gentle. It was rough and it hurt, but the pain made it feel better somehow.. I didn't even understand my own body anymore. It was pathetic.

"Mello..!!" I whimpered, my hips moving forward to meet his strokes eagerly. Mello, in response, leaned closer to me, biting down harshly into my neck until I drew blood. I moaned as the red substance trickled down my neck and arched my back, looking for some kind of relief for the pressure as the blonde thrusted harder, faster. I was on my hands and knees, the panties around my knees. My arms began to tremble when Mello put his weight onto my back. The boy decided to claw his nails all the way down from my shoulder blades to my lower back at that point. That was when I felt the blood run down my back. And there was a lot of it.

The pain flooded in, so suddenly and all at once.. The blood loss made my head feel woozy. I felt myself losing consciousness as my arms collapsed and my top half fell to the floor, unsupported with a small thud. I whimpered and arched my back further, pressing his erection deeper inside me. Mello had made me a masochist. Oh, how wonderful was this?

"All mine.." Mello grunted as he came inside me. He had came hard into me and I had climaxed along with him. The rest of my body collapsed just as my arms had as I laid there panting. I couldn't lie down on my back for some time, that was sure.

Mello looked around expressionlessly, observing his surroundings. We were in the supply closet beside the kitchen. Around us were boxes filled with all kinds of confectioneries; dried foods, canned meals and.. Mello rested his eyes on a box full of containers of chocolate syrup. I caught my breath and shakily sat up, looking at the other boy curiously, his back having turned on me.

"Mello, what are you.."

Mello turned around then. He had opened one of the syrup containers, traced the chocolate over his lips and kissed me, easing my mouth open with his tongue and tempted me to devour the chocolate off his lips. I sucked and licked it off greedily.. After all, I was hungry and Mello was delicious. Even if my body was on fire from the pain that emanated from my back.

I pulled away, licking my lips and gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. Mello didn't seem happy.. He seemed angry if anything. No, I wouldn't say angry. I'd say frustrated. Yes, very, very frustrated. I pouted, exhaling sharply. What could I possibly do to relieve stress.. Naked.. In a supply closet.. With a gorgeous boy and a container of chocolate syrup? … Wow, what a stupid question.

I dipped my hand into the chocolate container, sucking only on my index finger, if only to try to satisfy my hunger a bit. After I was content with sucking on my finger, which Mello had found to be quite an interesting show, I ran the palm of my hand flat against Mello's bare chest, smearing it with warm chocolate syrup. I leaned forward and ran my tongue along the line of his clavicle, savoring the taste of the sweet liquid immensely. Chocolate made me light-headed, but if licking it off him would stop the scratch marks, the bite marks and the blood, even for a bit, it was worth it.

---

Near's tongue was soft and it left a burning trail of skin wherever it flicked against. I threw my head back and tried to bite back a moan, the strained sound out still coming out rather noticeably.

I was getting turned on too quickly. This would not do. Near couldn't take advantage.. He was mine to play with. And only mine. But damn, this felt way too good..

Near's tongue eventually circled around my bare nipple, licking and sucking just as he had with my lips. He had learned a lot since he had just been that cute little virgin who had bled for _days_ when I had taken his innocence. I was teaching him very well..

My erection was painful. It hurt like hell.. Near had taken notice of this and had obediently began to take care of it, dipping his finger into the can of chocolate and tracing it down, leaving a line of chocolate trailing down my arousal. He had dipped his head down and licked up the length, making me shudder and moan.

If only Matt could see us now.

Near took me into his mouth then, getting back on his knees and bending down. He was so obedient.. My dominance over him wasn't indefinite anymore. I have control of this boy. Complete control.. I was drunk with the power; power over Near, power over my supposed superior. Power over.. Over the boy l.. Needed.. Craved..

Near brushed his tongue over my head and I moaned slightly louder, trying to keep my voice down so anyone in the kitchen wouldn't disturb us. Hell, even if they did at this point I'd probably just kick them out and fuck Near senseless. I didn't want him to stop though.. His mouth was so hot, so wet..

Near bit down gently on my shaft. A small nip, nothing too hard, but it was enough to make me come into his mouth. Swallowing, Near coughed slightly, sitting up once more.

"You're mine.. You got that?" The boy nodded and I smirked. I leaned forward and kissed his lips, which still had the slightest hint of chocolate on them. The aroma of chocolate was intoxicating to me. Even more so when it was on Near. I was careful to avoid all of the new-found bruises and lacerations on his sensitive skin when I pulled him closer and kept my lips against his tenderly. Near pulled away for a moment and whispered something under his breath which I couldn't make out.

---

It wasn't like it was intentional.. It wasn't like I actually meant to say it out loud.. It just sort of.. Blurted itself out.. I had said it so softly, I could barely make out what my lips had formed myself. Mello looked back at me with piercing ice blue eyes laced with curiosity. "What was that, Near?"

"N.. Nothing.." I said, burying my face into his neck like a scared little puppy.

It was nothing. Certainly not an I love you.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Did I do well? Hehe.. I loved writing this. I've had this title stuck in my head for so long and I finally found an opportunity to use it~ That wasn't much of a chocolate fetish scene, was it?.. … Huh. Didn't think so. Anyway.

NEXT CHAPPIE IS THE CHRISTMAS CHAPPIE!

MATTY MAKES HIS MOVE.

WILL HE PREVAIL OR WILL MELLO THE YELLOW GET HIS WAY?!

WHAT WILL NEAR DO?!

TO FIND OUT, REVIEW, ALERT, INSPIRE MEEEE~!


End file.
